xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Noctilum
Noctilum (夜光の森, Yakō no Mori lit. Noctilucent Forest), known as Yorupikka Forest to the Nopon, is a region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It lies to the northwest of Primordia. __TOC__ Points of interest Landmarks * Great Nail * Great Sky Tree * Middle Hushflood * Old Dragontail Tree * Potter's Rock * Primeval Weeping White Forest * Triangle Rock Areas * Bloodpond Basin * Bloodpond Basin BC * Breakwater Narrow * Canopied Nightwood * Canopied Nightwood BC * Dead Valley * Dead Valley Entrance * Dead Valley Entrance BC * Deepwell Pass * Divine Roost * Elephant's Trunk * Elf Narrow * Garden Spring * Great Silent River Midstream * Great Silent River Upper Course * Hasumi Base Construction Site * Jasper Slope * Lake Base * Lost Channel * Plain Mountains * Qing Long Glade * Qing Long Glade BC * Rust Lake * Rustpool Banks * Sapphire Carpet * Sapphire Plateau * Shark's Jaws * Sunbask Grove * Suncatch Ravine * Togawa Fairyland * Triangle Rock BC * Twin Hammerrocks * Whale's Blowhole Front BC * Whale's Nasal Passage * Whale's Throat Unexplored Regions * Millstone Bedrock * Secret Crimson Spring * Whale's Lacrimal Gland Superb Views * Eight Gods View Miranium Deposits * FN Site 201 * FN Site 202 * FN Site 203 * FN Site 204 * FN Site 205 * FN Site 206 * FN Site 207 * FN Site 208 * FN Site 209 * FN Site 210 * FN Site 211 * FN Site 212 * FN Site 213 * FN Site 214 * FN Site 215 * FN Site 216 * FN Site 217 * FN Site 218 * FN Site 219 * FN Site 220 * FN Site 221 * FN Site 222 * FN Site 223 * FN Site 224 * FN Site 225 Enemies Minor Enemies * Abyss Adsecula * Anger Simius * Antares Levitath * Ambush Suid * Amrita Scirpo * Bar Suid * Blitz Blatta * Blow Simius * Border Puge * Carmine Forfex * Cobalt Forfex * Fighter Pugilith * Forest Apis * Forest Aprica * Forest Femina Suid * Forest Suid * Funny Saltat * Garden Mortifole * Garnet Forfex * Ghillie Falsaxum * Hermit Tectinsula * Holy Progen * Indigo Turba * Iron Cinicula * Jade Saltat * Kite Turba * Lake Mortifole * Lightning Progen * Marnuck Scouter * Marnuck Soldier * Mash Mortifole * Mash Scirpo * Mash Terebra * Mischief Mepites * Negative Tectinsula * Nomad Terebra * Ocean Forfex * Pike Paraco * Pound Terebra * Pride Caro * Punishing Simius * Raging Simius * Ripper Adsecula * Rock Cinicula * Rubidium Oc-serv * Ruby Forfex * Sacred Progen * Sanctuary Progen * Scarlet Levitath * Silhouette Tectinsula * Spear Paraco * Star Cinicula * Stealth Tectinsula * Surtr Scirpo * Talos Scirpo * Terrible Germivore * Tiny Femina Suid * Tiny Suid * Violet Forfex * Viridian Forfex * Wind Aquila * Wood Potamus * Wrath Simius Tyrants * Alphonbra, the Enlightened * Aria, the Zauberflöte * Desdemona the Subterranean * Fernando, the Immobile * Gerhardt, the Distant * Lambert, the Kamikaze * Oskar, the Summer Squall * Shinfa, the Sagacious * Telethia, the Endbringer * Yama, the Forgetful Mission Exclusive Enemies * Devil Mepites * Gala Saltat * Marnuck Commander * Pride Caro * Telethia of Demise * Wood Tectinsula World Enemy * Telethia Plume Story Exclusive Enemies * Marnuck Rook * Prone Blaster Boss * Goetia * Pride Leos NPCs * Gigio * Hideaki * Howard * Kaka * Kun'ayb * Mia * Mizuki * Verde Gallery XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-06.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-05.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-04.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-03.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-02.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-01.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-10.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-09.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-08.jpg XCX Exploration 04.png|Nighttime in Noctilum XCX Exploration 09.png|A pond under twisting branches XCX Exploration 19.png|Walking on a giant branch XCX Exploration 22.png|Walking towards a colossal plant XCX Exploration 25.png|Bridges made out of branches Img field02 yako 01.jpg|Daytime in Noctilum Img field02 yako 03.jpg|Nighttime in Noctilum Img field02 yako 04.jpg|Noctilum Lynlee Elma Cross screenshot.jpg Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Noctilum